God Lay Thy Trident Down With Thee
by gsrbritfan
Summary: GSR, but includes numerous other characters from CSI. The story is centered around Greek mythological people that I have chosen to match to the shows characters for various different reasons. I hope you enjoy. A LJ ficathon entry.


_**Disclaimer:**- I do not own CBS, CSI or any of the series franchise, or characters portrayed within the TV programs. I just like to borrow the characters for my stories. Nor do I own anything what so ever to do with Starbucks. No money is made from my stories and no infringement is intended on my part. _

_**A/N **- This story is GSR based, but includes numerous other characters from CSI Las Vegas. The story is centred around Greek mythological people that I have chosen to match to the shows characters for various different reasons. I hope you enjoy what will be my first attempt at a ficathon._

_LJ-Element Ficathon Challenge. - Element/Water - Prompt/Siren_

God Lay Thy Trident Down With Thee 

Key to the CSI characters/Greek Mythological characters matches I have made.

Poseidon _God of the sea/The earth shaker – Inherited the sea Gil Grissom _

Amphitrite _Goddess of the sea/Wife of Poseidon Sara Sidle_

Athena _Sister/Poseidon, Won Athens after competition with Poseidon Catherine Willows_

Zeuss _Brother/Poseidon – Inherited the sky Jim Brass_

Hades _Brother/Posiedon - Inherited the Underworld Al Robbins_

Theseus _Son/Poseidon, Hero Warrick Brown_

Arion _Son/Poseidon turned into a Horse capable of human speech Nicholas Stokes _

Triton _Son/Poseidon & Amphitrite -The Merman Greg Sanders_

Leucosia _Siren (Seirenes) Sea Nymph Heather Kessler_

Ligeia _Siren (Seirenes) Sea Nymph Sofia Curtis_

Parthenope _Siren (Seirenes) Sea Nymph Terri Mills_

--

Sara yawned as she pulled the department issue Denali into the lab parking deck slammed it in park, then dragged her tired, reeking body out of the drivers seat, retreating to the trunk to collect her evidence.

The harsh shrill of sirens echoed around the deck from the Police cruisers leaving the PD next door, as they rushed out ready to attend to the new crime that awaited their presence.

The DB out at Lake Mead was a pretty nasty one today, and as luck would have it, everyone else on the team were all busy with their own cases. Sara had finished her first case early so took on a second assignment. Unfortunately for her the only one left was a 'decomp' of all things and a ghastly one. She had all the luck.

Walking into the lab carrying all of her collected evidence, Sara walked with a determined stride down the hall. Two primary goals on her mind. Log her evidence in, then straight to the locker room and a much needed shower.

Everyone Sara approached in the hallway or nearby lab doorways scrambled to escape, .The smell of rancid decomposed flesh flooded the area, viciously invading their sense of smell.

Mission one accomplished. The evidence was logged and the shower called to her. Sara opened her locker, grabbed a set of clean clothes, a towel and her cleansing accessories, not forgetting the multitudes of lemons required to at least aid her quest in riding her body of the god awful stench that surrounded her. With a sigh she slammed her locker shut and headed in to the shower room.

Sara stood, her hands braced against the tiled wall, the hot soothing water cascade over her shoulders. She felt every soothing drop as it slithered down her torso, her long luscious legs A long groan escaped her lips, some of the earlier built up tension slipped from her tired weary body.

Sara quickly applied the cut lemons to her body, squeezing the juice out all over, in a vain attempt to neutralize the vile odour that had seeped into every pore. Her mineral & sea kelp shampoo, then matching body gel to cleans her whole body. Rekindling a fresher, more pleasant smell to her suffering skin.

Twenty minutes later she was dressed, hair dried and feeling a little more refreshed. Walking into the break room she grabbed a bottle of cool mineral water from the fridge to quench her thirst. Glancing at the clock she noticed that it was an hour past shift, so she decided to go and see if her supervisor and significant other was ready to head home with her.

Her entire body began to ache and throb once more. All the bending and stretching she had done today now hitting her full on. Her fatigue seemed only to have abated for the short time she'd been in the shower, and had now returned with a vengeance. She entered Grissom's office and dropped heavily into a seat across from him.

"I've done all I can for now with my case." Sara said in her usual professional tone.

Gil smiled softly. "Sorry about the decomp." His tone was tender and sincere."You look tired honey"

"Couldn't be helped," she offered in reply, letting him off the hook.

Sara flopped back in the seat and stretched her arms behind her head, rolling her shoulder blades in an attempt to relieve some of the tension burning within them. "It's been a long tiring shift tonight though," she said wearily her eyes closing briefly. She opened them slowly, noting a look of concern in Grissom's eyes.

"Nothing a hot soak in the tub and a few hours sleep wont fix, don't worry about it…. So how's your case coming?" she said swiftly changing the subject.

Grissom let out a small resigned sigh at her insistence to overwork herself yet again.

"Closed. The DB, Ethan Bracket, who was also known as 'Arion', that was his professional rodeo riding name. You know…after Poseidon's son, the sea god. Grissom's right brow hitched. "Greek mythology." He stated pausing a second and was just about to continue when Sara spoke.

"Arion was a horse who spoke with a human voice, his Mother was Demeter if my memory serves me right," Sara said confidently recalling her knowledge on the subject.

Grissom nodded and grinned. "You know your Greek mythology my dear. Yes that's correct. Anyway it would seem Arion, Orion and Theseus..."

Sara interrupted him again with a raised eyebrow.

"Rodeo riding names after two more of Poseidon's many children, by different suitors. Carry on." she smirked as he nodded again.

"As I was saying, all three, who just so happen to be half siblings," he said raising his own brow once more to point out the relevance to what she had just said prior, "Goaded each other into seeing who could stay on 'Pegasus' the longest..." He gave a slight nod to her again for the Greek mythology connection. "…The hardest and most dangerous horse to ride despite the fact that none of them had ever attempted the feat before on said horse."

He took off his glasses and sat back in his chair. "Orion and Theseus successfully stayed on for 20 and 24 seconds respectively before they were thrown, safely surviving their encounter unhurt. Arion wasn't so lucky, he stayed on for 10 seconds, was thrown, then trampled brutally by the horse and dragged around the arena, until Orion managed to cut his brothers special binding to his saddle handle and glove."

"So why was it thought to be suspicious in the first place?" Sara asked frowning a little.

Grissom smiled at her obvious curiosity. "The bindings are normally leather straps that the riders adapt to their own requirements, and usually loosen once the rider looses his grip ready to be thrown, but the ones used by Arion were plastic zip ties, making it virtually impossible for him to be thrown totally clear of the horse to relative safety."

"Foul play was obviously suspected by the two brothers, but you somehow proved that Arion managed to apply the zip ties himself," she said working out her theory verbally.

Again Grissom smiled at the brilliance in that beautiful intelligent mind of hers. "Arion's saliva was found on the zip ties indicating that he used his teeth to pull the ties in to place tightly himself, traces of the zip tie plastic were found in his mouth and his prints were the only ones found on the bindings.

"So accidental death. No crime committed" Sara stated her assumed conclusion to him.

"No, a crime 'Was' committed," he said as she looked at him confused. "Orion's real name Matt Brewer and Kurt Bower aka Theseus, are being booked in as we speak for perverting the course of justice. They tried to hide their involvement and knowledge of the accident." He placed his glasses back on ready to continue finishing up the final report.

"Right…" Sara said as she watched him sign off the report.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence she spoke again. "I'm heading on home, are you coming?" Sara was hopeful that Grissom would be driving so she could leave her car at the lab overnight.

"Just got some paperwork to check through and sign off, then I can get out of here. I shouldn't be more than another hour or so", he said with a concerned look.

Catherine had challenged Grissom to finish up most of his paperwork that cluttered his desk before he left for his vacation. Evaluations were due, time sheets and overtime approvals needed signing off, along with the many case files just needing his perusal and signature. She didn't want to have to deal with all of his built up and ignored paper mountain duties, when she took over during his vacation.

He'd made good progress with the paperwork, coming in early for a head start, but there were still a few things that needed his signature before he could leave.

"You want to hang around for me, then I can drive us both home?" Grissom offered seeing that she was very tired.

Sara sat forward in her seat placing both her hands on the arms to raise herself up.

"If I hang around I'll just fall asleep and be grumpy when I have to get up to go home, so I'll head on home for that soak in the tub I promised myself," she grinned tiredly walking to the door "I'll see you at home."

"Sara, are you sure your not too tired to be driving?" Grissom asked concern clearly showing in his tone and facial expression.

Sara sighed heavily. "I'm fine, or at least I will be when I get in that tub of ours." She chuckled as she saw Grissom's eyes darken slightly with arousal at the thought of her being naked in the tub.

"Drive safely, I wont be too long," he said as he watched her leave.

--

Starting the engine and pulling out of the crime lab parking deck, she opened the window letting the cool air blow on her face to help keep her alert. Two blocks down from the lab she noticed the sign for the Starbucks coffee shop in the distance. The green and white logo with the crowned siren as it's centre piece seemed very inviting right now, so she decided to stop by and get herself one of her favourite Cinnamon Dolce Latte's to go, maybe the caffeine would help her stay awake until Grissom came home.

Once home and the coffee consumed, she dropped her jacket, keys and purse in the hallway and wearily climbed the stairs to their bedroom and ultimately the large en-suit bathroom that housed the spacious tub that she loved to soak in so very very much.

Smiling she turned on the water faucets, poured in a small amount of bath salts, and some soothing smelling lavender oil, before reaching for the matches on the window ledge. She began lighting the numerous candles dotted around the bathroom along with the bits of driftwood carvings and various collected shells.

Retrieving two large baby blue fluffy towels from the linen closet in the hall, Sara returned to the bedroom and began to strip depositing them in the hamper.

She switched on the small music stereo player in the bedroom. Sounds of her sea shore relaxation CD filled the air making her smile.She often played it to help wash away the daily tension of the crimes that invaded her life.

Walking into the bathroom naked she switched off the lights to create a beautiful calming ambiance within the room. Sara slowly stepped into their luxurious antique, claw foot roll top tub, and sighed contentedly. She began to relax the instant the water consumed her. She smiled, one thought now on her mind, the arrival of her very own Greek god.

As she lay in the tub the heated water permeated her whole body, comfort now spiralling within her as she closed her eyes and thought about her last conversation with Grissom about the Greek mythology connections to his case.

_Yes, Gil as my very own Poseidon, God and ruler of the sea, and he definitely makes the ground shake for 'Me' every time we make love. Ummm, oh yeah and I would have to be Amphitrite of course, goddess of the sea and wife to Poseidon._

_Catherine I could see as Athena, challenging and competing with her brother Poseidon, hell the pile of paperwork she challenged Gil to finish tonight is enough proof of the comparison._

_Doc Robbins couldn't be anyone else but Hades who inherited the underworld , and was brother to Posiedon and Athena. The morgue, Doc's domain has often been described by many of us as the underworld._

_Oh, and Brass is without a doubt a person who could easily carry out playing Zeuss, brother to Poseidon, Hades, and Athena. Zeuss inherited the sky and I know full well that if the Brass man is angry it's certainly like thunder for us all, and when he interrogates a suspect and goes in for the final closing moments of it, ready to have them read their rights, it's a lightning strike that gets them every time._

_The sirens, oh that is an easy one, that would have to be my three past opponents for Gil's attention in years gone by. Terri Miller, Sofia Curtis, and Heather Kessler. _She smiled smugly at the thought of being the victor. She was the one receiving Gil's love and affection on a daily basis.

_Ummm, Warrick would be Theseus Son of Poseidon. Gil already looks on him as a son in many ways._

_Another son to my handsome and powerful Poseidon would have to be Nick, oh yeah I could only see him as Arion, the one that was __turned into a Horse capable of human speech._

_And who could Greg possibly be? Think Sidle there has to be someone in Greek mythology that Greg could pull off. _Sara thought to herself hard.

It suddenly came to her as she let out a laugh and opened her eyes sitting up to look at the crystal cut mermaid design inscribed into the shower screen door. _Triton son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, the Merman. _She chuckled before composing herself, closing her eyes and sinking back down into the water again.

_Greg as son to Gil and I! Bad thought! Need to banish that particular mental picture quickly. _

_...Where was I, oh yeah, my handsome and powerful Poseidon and I, the beautiful Amphitrite. We dominate all the oceans and seas of the world with our undying love for one another. _Sara smiled contentedly as she felt the slow pull of sleep within her consciousness.

_Oh Poseidon, your firm upper body and strong arms. Those enchanting and beautiful ocean blue eyes that always capture mine, and that unruly but sexy grey tinged beard. _Sara sighed heavily as her body deeply relaxed.

_Would have to keep your beard trimmed, I don't like it all straggly even though you put conditioner on it to try to keep it soft, so it doesn't leave me with beard burnnnnnnnnnnnn..._Was her last thought as she finally succumbed to sleep.

_--_

Grissom finally grabbed his things and locked up his office ready to head on home, all he had to do was drop off the paperwork and files to Ecklie's secretary, before he could leave the lab. Then he would be able to start his three week vacation with Sara. The Greek island of Rhodes beckoned to them.

Getting into his silver Mercedes and starting the engine, he pulled out of the labs parking deck and began his journey home. He relaxed in his seat and drove with a happy smile, eager to get home quickly to Sara.

--

_Amphitrite combed through her brunette locks and made herself look sexy for the return of her husband Poseidon. She readied their beautiful aquatic home for a romantic night in to reacquaint themselves with each other _

_Rearranging the conch shells, polishing his shining silver trident until it sparkled, chasing out the last of the crabs and lobsters and throwing out the kelp and seaweed that had accumulated by the cave entrance, she suddenly heard the distant strains of the water nymphs song luring unsuspecting males to their wanton clutches._

_The three sirens Parthenope, Ligeia, and Leucosia or 'The water nymphs' as they were more commonly referred to were notorious for getting men within their clutches for them never to be seen again. _

_Poseidon had managed to fight off the three in the past quite easily, but it was Leucosia who proved to be the hardest for him to resist, as she pursued him at every chance, and continually weakened his resolve, until Amphitrite could make him forget her, until the next time..._

_Leucosia had some kind of link with him, a hold on his mind like some mystical and dark power, that she possessed and tried to dominate him with at every attempt to make him succumb to her._

_Amphitrite trusted her husband Poseidon like no other, so she patiently waited for him in their large clam shaped bed for his impending return._

--

Pulling up on the driveway then getting out and letting himself into their home, Grissom heard the soft sounds of Sara's relaxation CD playing upstairs, signalling that she was most probably still having her soak in the tub.

The thought made him throb. Quietly but quickly climbing the stairs he reached the top and made towards their bedroom. He rapidly divested himself of his clothing leaving on just his boxers, and dumped them in the hamper. He glanced at the slightly open bathroom door and the flicker of candlelight within, and advanced.

Pushing the door open to the tranquil setting, Grissom could hear her mumbling something. Her eyes were closed, so he crept closer to listen to her.

"Come back to me Poseidon, I love you," Sara mumbled, then her breathing hitched slightly as she continued to mumble in her current state of sleep. "Leucosia will only betray you with her infidelity," she mumbled on a low sob.

Grissom knew that Sara must have been thinking about Greek mythology, and the many references to it from their earlier discussion about his case.

Feeling the water temperature with his fingers and seeing that it was still very warm, he took off his boxers, then crouched down by the tub and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Sara honey," he said to rouse her from her dream.

"Ummmmmmmm Gil?" she said sleepily recognising his voice as she opened her eyes. She looked deeply into his sparkling blue eyes, and smiled softly.

"You fell asleep in the tub honey," he said whispering and caressing her cheek. "Can I join you?" he asked.

Sara seemed to perk up at his question, and sat up quickly rubbing her eyes, perhaps the short nap had done her good, or was it a second wind from the caffeine.

"Sure. But you never have to ask, you know," she said seductively as she took in his naked form stepping in behind her, his obvious arousal clearly displayed to her.

As Grissom embraced her body from behind and she laid back into him he whispered in her ear… "Come to me my very own water nymph, be my sea goddess forever." His voice was husky and deliberate as he began to kiss her long inviting neck, he nipped firmly then ran his tongue over the sensitive area. His lips then resting on her pulse point to feel her rapidly building heartbeat.

"A herd of wild horses wouldn't keep me from thee." Sara moaned back as she leaned against his chest enjoying the feel of him..

His hands now exploring the front of her body "Gil…" she breathed out, letting him know she wanted him. "Gil I want you…" she gasped out trying to catch her breath.

He made love to her slowly and sensually enjoying the feel of her, and the atmosphere created within their own private made world, until they both tumbled recklessly over the edge of the abyss.

Sara slumped boneless and sated against his chest as they both tried to catch their breath.

Gil/Poseidon, the earth shaker, had made her world move for her yet again, by his simple act of making love to her.

A short time later when they were both entwined in their bed, tired and awaiting sleep to take them, Gil leaned down to her head resting on his chest and whispered in her ear.

"Our love may be like the ebb and tide of the ocean, but it will always flow freely." They both finally drifted off to a contented and dream filled sleep.

**The end.**

**__****FYI -** _The name Starbucks comes from Herman Melville's Moby Dick, the classic American novel about the 19th century whaling industry, I just thought I would mention this in reference to the connection to Grissom quoting in the episode 6.24 -Way to go, that before he dies he would like to re-read Moby Dick. Also the word 'Siren' is translated from Latin to mean Entwined or Binder. 'Rhodes' by the way is also a type of spider, thought you might like to know._

_**A/N **__- I am from the UK and know very little about rodeo riding so I am probably really wrong with the hand strap saddle thing, so please excuse any mistakes that I have made with that. If you wish to read the more 'M' rated version, it is available on my LJ page. _

Please take the time to leave me a comment as I would really appreciate any constructive criticism or general comments.


End file.
